I'll Keep You Safe
by CBrooke92
Summary: Charlie is attacked by Militia men while running through the woods is and badly injured. Miles and Maggie come to the rescue. Miles vows to protect her. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction for Revolution. I enjoy the show but was mad when they killed off Maggie. So, since Charlie seems to always come out of situations unscratched while other get hurt or DIE, I decided to make her the damsel in distress. This is not set in any point in time, and Maggie still lives. Mentions of rape but that's it. Enjoy!**

Charlie was running. Running as fast as she could. Two Militia men were chasing her through the woods. Earlier, Charlie, Miles, and Nora, a long with Aaron and Maggie were setting up camp near a run-down gas station when they spotted the Militia. Miles and Nora took down five men while Maggie and Aaron ran inside. Charlie hit one man with her arrow but was unable to take the other two. Instead she took off into the woods. The men chased her because they were probably thinking they'll be killed if they faced Miles. So, this is where she is now, running for her life.

Back at the gas station, Miles and Nora finished taking out the five men. "Well, that was fun!" Miles joked. "Alright you two, you can come out."

Maggie and Aaron exited the station and fixed up their camp. Maggie looked around and noticed Charlie was missing. "Where's Charlie?"

"She's not with you." Miles said. He turned around at the sound of laughter. A Militia man was on the ground giggling away. Miles forcefully yanked the man off the ground and held him against the wall. "What's so funny?"

"Your little girl is running for her life in the woods," he smirked. "Two very aggressive and lonely men just want to have some fun." Before he could let out a single smile, Miles broke his neck. Anger and fear ran through his body. It was getting dark and Charlie didn't have any weapons. He saw a trail with broken branches and twigs and knew that's the way they went.

"I'm going after her. Nora, you and the others stay here just in case she comes back and the men are following." Miles grabbed his sword and a torch.

"I'm going with you!" Maggie protested. "She's the closes think I have to a family, I won't lose her." She grabbed an extra sword from a dead Militia man and headed towards the direction Charlie went. Miles looked at her but didn't complain.

It was getting dark and Charlie could still here the men behind her. _When will they give up_, she thought. Out of no where, pain shot through her side, making her fall. _Damn, they have a gun!_ (Luckily it was only a one shot.) Charlie went to get on her feet but felt someones fist slam into her face. She started crawling but was soon stopped with four blows to the ribs. She let out a scream because she knew she broken something. The other man came from behind and made her stand up. "Well well, look who we have here!"

"Go to hell!" Charlie said, spiting blood coming from her mouth and nose. The man hit her with another punch. The one holding her ripped her shirt while thrown her hard to the ground. One last blown to the ribs and face and Charlie knew she was done for.

Miles and Maggie ran to find Charlie. Thankfully the men left a good trail to follow. The duo continued to run until the heard a gun shot. This made their faces go pale. Giving each other a worried looked, they headed towards the sound. The next thing they heard was Charlie scream. This pushed Miles and Maggie to run faster. Reaching a clearing in the woods, they saw Charlie. She was on the ground with one man attempting to tear her pants. This man didn't stand a chase because the next thing he knew, he was being tackled to the ground with a sword through his chest. Militia man number two was taken down by Maggie.

"Charlie!" She dropped to her knees. Charlie's shirt was ripped open revealing a dark purple and blue bruise. There was a graze on the same side that was made from the bullet. On her face, she had a gash above her right eyebrow, and a bloody nose. "Charlie, I need you to stay awake. MILES!"

Miles joined Maggie. "Dammit Charlie, what did you do?" He didn't sound mad, but scared, which surprise Maggie.

"I...I'm s...orry." Charlie whisper. Her eyes were barley open. "ghmm...," she tried saying something but only blood came out.

"Miles, give me your under shirt, I need to stop the bleeding." Miles did so and Maggie wrapped it around her wound. The shirt also help support her ribs. "We need to get back so I can stitch her up. Can you carry her?"

"Ya, I think so." Miles leaned next to Charlie. "This is going to hurt, I'm sorry." In one quick motion he had her bridal style. She screamed and buried her head in his neck. "Charlie!" Miles became worried. "Maggie she's starting to shake and sweat."

"She's in shock. We need to hurry!" It was already dark, so Maggie lead the way while turning back to check up on Charlie.

Back at the gas station, Aaron and Nora were inside by the fire. They jumped up when the herd Maggie and Miles burst in with Charlie. "Aaron clear the counter off so we can lay her down," Maggie ordered. "AARON!" Still staring at Charlie he did as he was told. "Miles put her on the counter."

Laying her down, Miles wiped sweat from her forehead. Monroe's men went to far. Forget about Monroe being his friend. Charlie has made her way into his heart and he has accepted her as family. He wants revenge. Miles unwrapped his blood soaked shirt and removed Charlie's already torn tank top. This left her abdomen fully exposed, except her chest being covered by a sports bra.

"What the hell happened?" Nora said, joining Miles beside Charlie.

"The Militia went to far. They tried to rape her Nora!" He was furious. This was not how he trained the Militia when he was in charge. "Maggie and I got there just when..."

"It's OK Miles. She's safe now." Nora could see how hard this was effecting him.

While the pain was overpowering, Charlie had flashes of her childhood.

"_Mommy, mommy my arm hurts." Eight year old Charlie cried._

"_Come here baby girl, lets see." Her mom looked up and down her arm. "Well it looks like you scrapped your elbow."_

"_It hurts mommy." Charlie continued to cry. Her mom held her close and kissed her elbow._

"_You can sleep with me and I'll keep the pain away." her mom smiled. Charlie scooted closer and fell asleep with the pain slowly fading away._

Maggie returned with still in shock Aaron following close behind. She had Miles sit on the counter with Charlie resting between his legs, her back against his chest. "I need to see how many ribs are broken. Miles, raise her arms and hold her still, Aaron hold her legs." Maggie gently pressed each rib making Charlie snap out of her dream world and scream.

"Calm down Charlie," Miles whispered in her ear, "It's almost over." He held her close to keep her still.

With Maggie done, she concludes that Charlie has three broken ribs and the rest bruised. Miles got off the counter and laid Charlie back down. Nora found an alcohol bottle while rummaging through the station. Maggie pored the alcohol on Charlie's wound to numb it up. After giving her twenty-five stitches, Maggie had Miles move Charlie closer to the fire to keep her warm. He put her down on a mat and covered her with a blanket. Aaron and Nora gave Charlie their best wishes before going to sleep, leaving Maggie and Miles.

"She's going to be fine. Between her brother and father, she was the fighter." Maggie gave Charlie a kiss on her forehead before going to sleep. Miles thought about what she said. She's right, Charlie was a fighter. She reminded him of himself, strong, determined, and sometimes, stubborn. He laid next to his niece having her head resting on his shoulder.

"You'll pull through this Charlie. You have too. For Maggie, me and Danny. No matter what happens next, I promise I'll keep you safe." That's the last thing he said before drifting to sleep. A few minutes after Miles fell asleep Charlie slowly opened her eyes. She was in a lot of pain but glanced over to notices her uncle next to her. She gave a weak smile before passing out. Knowing her uncle is by her side, she can already feel the pain starting to fade.

**I plan on continuing, but I would enjoy reading some reviews. Like I said this is my first time because I usually write FanFictions for ****_Once Upon A Time_****. So, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2. Lots of Charlie/Miles moments. Enjoy!:-)**

The sun shined through the gas station windows. Miles slowly started to wake. Memories of last night came flooding in. Charlie being attacked in the woods and the pain she was in. The look on her face which was scared and defeated. Miles made a vow that he would never leave his niece and will always protect her. Coming out of his thoughts, he glanced over to see Charlie asleep by his side holding his arm and using it as a pillow. She actually looked peaceful. Miles couldn't help but smile. _Damn girl is making me soft, _but he didn't care. She was family. He stood up, not waking up Charlie, and walked to his bag.

"It looks like she slept well." Miles turned to see Maggie. She, Aaron, and Nora were sitting by the counter. "I was wait for you to wake so I could check on Charlie."

"Well, I'm awake. You can check on her now." He turned to see Charlie still soundly asleep. Maggie checked her ribs. The bruise still looked nasty but not as bad as last night. Her face was almost healed, the bruise on here forehead faded, but she'll have a scar from the gash. The bullet wound Maggie stitched up looked good too. She wrapped new bandages around Charlie and turned to join the others.

"She's healing nicely, but we should wait a few days before we keep moving." Maggie said. "She's still going to be in a lot of pain and with three broken ribs, walking would be hard." Everyone agreed with her.

"So..." Nora looked at Miles, "did you sleep well? It looked like it." Miles rolled his eyes. Nora could see he really cared for Charlie. He was not like the man he was before.

"Ya well, with the occasional cry here and there from Charlie, I slept fine." He remembers waking up in the middle of the night with Charlie having a nightmare. So he would kiss the top of her head and tell her that she's safe and eventually she would fall back to sleep. "So, since we'll be here for a while, we should find some more supplies and fire wood."

"Hey guys..." Aaron cut in, "Charlie's waking up." They all turned and saw she was trying to sit up. She's unsuccessful and cried out on pain. This caused everyone to run to her side.

Maggie was the first to reach her. "Charlie I need to lay down, you'll tear your stitches." She placed her hand on her shoulder to lower her back down, but Charlie was putting up a fight.

"They're coming!," she screamed. "I don't...They're chasing me!" She's reliving what happened yesterday. "Uncle Miles! MILES!" She shook violently and cried out in pain. Just then, Miles scooped her onto his lap.

"Charlie! Charlie look at me!" He gently grabbed her chin so he could see her eyes. "It's over. You're safe. You're at the station with Maggie, Aaron and Nora. The men are gone and they will never hurt you again." He doesn't know why, but he can feel small tears slide down his face. Miles held her close and rocked her back and forth, ignoring the smiles everyone is giving him. The last time he held her this close was when she was two year old. She had a nightmare and Miles knew that rocking her would calm her down. Charlie rested against her uncle, feeling the movement.

Maggie crouched down and examined Charlie's side. "Well it doesn't look like she tore any stitches." She smiled at Miles.

"Who knew the great Miles Matheson had a heart." Nora joked. Deep down she knew Miles was just a giant teddy bear.

"Uhhh..." Charlie mumbled. Miles moved her so she was sitting facing everyone.

"Charlie sweetie, how do you feel?" Maggie stroked her cheek.

"My...my side hurts." she sucked in a breath. "I can't breath."

"Take slow and small breaths," Maggie said. Charlie did so and was able to find a rhythm to help her breath. "Do you think you can eat and drink something"

"Ya." Miles slowly helped Charlie to her feet. He wanted to carry her but she insisted on walking. They made there way to the counter. Aaron came from behind with crackers and some water.

"I'm going to gather some more wood," Nora said giving Charlie a smile. She and Aaron made their outside. Maggie went over to her bag and pulled out an extra tank top.

"Here. When we move out we'll try to find you better clothes." Maggie helped put the shirt on Charlie.

With day turning to night, everyone headed to sleep. Miles persuaded Maggie to have Charlie drink the rest of the alcohol to numb the pain. After making sure Charlie was comfortable, Maggie went to sleep. Miles moved next to his niece like he did the other night and held her close.

"I love you Uncle Miles." Charlie whispered before falling asleep.

Miles made sure everyone was was asleep before saying, "Love you too, Charlie." He slept knowing that Charlie was safe and in a few days they'll head out to rescue his nephew.

**I know it's short but I was having issues writing. So, this will be the last chapter. Sorry! Please review!:-)**


End file.
